A Shoulder to Cry On
by angeleyes009
Summary: Inuyasha is thinking about becoming a demon again, Kagome disappears and Inuyasha asks Koga for help? What is going on here?
1. A Hanyou's Tears

A Shoulder to Cry On  Intro: Well here's my first FanFic on here! I don't own Inuyasha, I just love the anime dearly XD Chapter One: A Hanyou's Tears

It was the night of the new moon. Inuyasha sat out at the river-side, thinking, while everyone else finished up their meals around the fire.

"Inuyasha, are you going to eat the rest of your food?" Shippo asked while eyeing down Inuyasha's un-touched fish.

"No," Inuyasha sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango whispered to Miroku as Shippo gorged himself with fish.

"I don't know…every once in a while he just sits and thinks," Miroku answered.

Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha, then sat next to him. Neither of them spoke a word. Inuyasha just stared the other way, watching the gentle waters coast by.

"It sure looks nice out tonight," Kagome said.

The wind blew some, whisking through their hair. Inuyasha did not reply. He was still looking the other way, propping his head up on his hand.

Kagome felt very awkward as she sat there in silence. She hoped she wasn't disturbing Inuyasha. He never usually mellowed out like this, especially when he turned mortal.

Inuyasha got up, then walked out into the waters. The water ran past his knees slowly, along with the rest of the waters, and rippled outwards. When the ripples reached the shore that Kagome was sitting by, she stood up. She stood there for a while, unmoving, waiting for Inuyasha to say something. But, no words were spoken.

Kagome went to walk away when she heard Inuyasha quietly say, "…don't go."

She stopped and looked back, "Inuyasha?"

"Please…just…don't go," Inuyasha took deep, slow breaths.

Kagome turned around to see he was still facing the other way. She then slowly walked into the waters, towards him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Kagome was now right next to Inuyasha. He didn't look at her, his head was still turned the other way. She looked down at the waters to see what appeared to be a raindrop. She looked up, expecting to see dark clouds, but there was only a clear night sky and no sign of rain.

_Is he…is he crying?_ Kagome thought.

She then heard sniffling.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome put her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hugged her. This surprised Kagome. She then wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug.

"…its okay," Kagome said, trying to comfort Inuyasha as he cried on her shoulder.

She hadn't the slightest idea why he had hugged her, or what was wrong, but she figured that she could try to help him out.

"Just tell me what's wrong," Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let go of her and wiped his tears, "…when e finally get the sacred jewel…and I turn into a full blooded demon…you must promise to remember me."

Kagome looked into his eyes, "Why do you want to be a demon…when you will lose everything?"

Inuyasha did not answer. He stood there, staring into Kagome's concerned eyes.

"Please, Inuyasha, don't use the jewel for that. Why not use it to turn mortal?" Kagome was very confused about why Inuyasha would choose to lose everything just so that he could be a full-blooded demon.

Still, Inuyasha stood there, speechless.

"You aren't yourself when you're transformed. You and I both know that you black out and can barely control your actions…you slaughtered a group of people for no reason when you transformed while fighting Goshinki."

"Nonsense," Inuyasha had now stopped crying, "You and I both know that if I hadn't transformed when fighting Naraku's filthy 3rd incarnation, we wouldn't be here right now."

"But…you didn't recognize Miroku, Sango, Shippo…or even me…"

"Kagome…"Inuyasha looked over to see that Kagome was crying now.

He put her arms around her and hugged her, this surprised Kagome once more

"I will remember you-"

Kagome pushed away, "What will being a demon accomplish for you? What is so great about it!? Tell me! I want to know!"

Inuyasha was speechless; he just stood there in the water, staring at her. Kagome then took off, back towards their campsite.

_Why do I desire to be a demon? Is it the demon blood that flows in me that desires this wish and not me?_ Inuyasha looked at his reflection in the water.

He then decided to head back to try and get some rest. When he reached camp, he saw that everyone had already gone to sleep. Inuyasha walked to the tree that Kagome was now asleep against. He sat down, next to Kagome, and looked at her. He was glad that tomorrow he would be back to his normal half-demon state, but he also liked being a mortal because it made him seem to feel closer to Kagome somehow. He then looked at the stars on the horizon, until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: This is my first FanFic up on here. Please review. The next chapter should be up as well. :D :D It gets better, trust me. My friend, Barbara, read it and she doesn't even watch Inuyasha yet she still loved it. I hope all of you like it as well. 


	2. Where's Kagome?

Intro: Okay, well here is the second chapter! I hope you like it! Chapter Two: Where's Kagome?

Inuyasha stretched. He'd been waiting for the next morning the whole night. Now that he was back to his half-demon state, he could begin searching for the jewel shards again. He stood up and looked around. He then began walking back to the river bank, careful not to wake anybody up. He looked back and smiled to see everyone peacefully sleeping; Sango was curled up with Kilala, Miroku lay near and had a red handprint on the side of his face, and Shippo was asleep next to the tree that Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep against. Inuyasha then expected to see Kagome asleep, against that tree but, when he looked over, he only seen her backpack.

"Where could she have wandered off to this early in the morning?" Inuyasha grunted.

He decided to look around first before jumping to conclusions. He turned back around then began walking towards the river bank once more. When he reached the river, he looked around…no sign of Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, _That Kagome! Always running off to somewhere and not even telling anyone!_

He began to think that maybe she had returned to her own dimension, then remembered that she would have ran it by him first.

_I can't wait 'till we get the whole sacred jewel so that I can become a full-fledged demon…but what about Kagome and the others? What will happen to them?_ Inuyasha looked at his reflection in the river, he then seemed to transform in the waters…he seen himself as a ferocious demon and gasped. He then sat down and stared at his reflection, thinking. His reflection then began to change once more. This time his ears and fangs disappeared and his hair darkened. He then realized that he was looking at his mortal state. These were his two choices…or he could stay just the way he was, a half-demon.

"Inuyasha!!!" A voice yelled from the distance.

Inuyasha stood up to see that Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo running towards him.

"What!?" He said, aggravated that hey interrupted his chain of thought.

"Kagome's gone!" Shippo said.

"I'm sure that she's just-"

"No, Inuyasha, you know that she wouldn't just take off like that. There was a faint scent of Naraku this morning that Shippo had smelled. We figure this is his doings," Miroku said.

Inuyasha growled, That Naraku! What does he want with Kagome this time!?

"We'd better get moving," Inuyasha said.

"Right! Kilala!" Sango called as her cat-demon, Kilala, transformed.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo hopped onto Kilala and Inuyasha ran on foot ahead of them. They went hastily through the forest in search for Naraku and Kagome. Inuyasha noticed that Naraku's scent was getting stronger, so he sped up. He then stopped and Kilala did the same.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

"Stop yacking and let me concentrate!" Inuyasha yelled.

He stood there for a long time.

"His scent is strongest right here…" Inuyasha glared around into the surrounding trees, searching for Naraku to be hiding somewhere in them.

He growled, "D you Naraku! Where the h are you!?"

"Wow…he's mad," Miroku said.

Sango's eyes got big…SLAP!

"Ouch!" Miroku now had a hand-print on his face.

"Perverted Monk!" Sango said. _Why can't he keep his hands to himself!?_

Naraku's voice was then heard from the distance, "I see you've come, Inuyasha. Is this mortal girl really that important to you?"

"Where are you!? Show yourself bas!" Inuyasha drew his sword, the Tetusaiga.

Naraku then stepped out of the shadows of the forest, holding Kagome, who was unconscious, "I guess she couldn't handle the poison."

Inuyasha was now furious, "If Kagome dies you are going to be wishing you never met me."

"Miroku," Sango called, "use your wind-tunnel to suck up Naraku now, there's no sign of his poisonous insects."

Miroku nodded then uncovered the hole in his right hand, aiming it towards Naraku, "Wind Tunnel!"

Naraku laughed, "If you suck me up, you will suck up the girl as well. You don't want that now do you?"

Miroku gasped and then sealed his hand back up, "He's using Kagome as a shield…we have to get her away from him."

"I found out that much," Inuyasha put away his sword, he then charged at Naraku, "Hand her over you creep!"

Suddenly, a large blast of energy came from Naraku and flung Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha then uneasily got up, _D! I can't attack him without hurting Kagome._

"Who would have ever thought that this girl could be so useful to me," Naraku evilly laughed.

Inuyasha was now very angry. He then charged at Naraku once more, desperately looking for somewhere to attack him that wouldn't harm Kagome. But before he could even get close to Naraku, he was struck in the side by a familiar weapon. After falling to the ground in pain, he realized whose weapon it was.

"…Kohaku?" Sango gasped.

Sure enough, from the dark shadows, came Sango's little brother, Kohaku.

_Great, just what we need!_ Inuyasha thought, still kneeling on the ground, grasping his wounded side.

"What do you want!?" Sango yelled.

"I desire your sacred jewel shards…and all of your lives!" Just as Naraku finished his words, he sent another blast of energy straight at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up and seen it coming at him. It then went right where he was kneeling and everyone gasped.

"Is he…is he dead?" Shippo asked sadly as he stared out at the smoke from where the blast had hit.

Miroku bowed his head and said nothing.

Sango desperately looked around in search for Kohaku, who was now gone, _That Naraku! He's using both Kagome and my brother…Kohaku…why don't you recognize me?_

"Wait! Look!" Sango pointed out at the clearing smoke once she cleared her head of Kohaku.

They could see a figure. It was Inuyasha…he was holding his sheath up.

"Inuyasha used the sheath as a shield, just as he did while battling the Thunder Brothers and Ryukossei," Miroku said.

"Heh, it's not that easy to get rid of me, Naraku," Inuyasha said weakly as he put his sheath back on.

"Very clever, half-demon," Naraku said.

Kagome then awakened, "Where…where am I?"

"Kagome! You're awake!" Inuyasha said, surprised. "Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up, expecting to see Inuyasha holding her but screamed when she seen that it was Naraku, "Get your filthy hands off of me!"

Kagome then began to glow and soon Naraku's arms dissolved off.

"What!?" Naraku gasped, _This girl definitely has some unique abilities_.

He then began to regenerate his arms. When he reached back down to pick up Kagome, Inuyasha swiped her away from him before Naraku even got a chance.

Naraku growled in disgust.

"Koga! Waaaait!" a voice yelled from the distance.

"Koga?" Kagome looked around.

"Not that mangy wolf again," Inuyasha sighed as he put Kagome down.

They then heard Koga's voice, "I know I can smell Kagome near, and that despicable Naraku too!"

Just then, Koga burst out from the forest.

"Well if it isn't mutt-face," Koga taunted.

"Go away Koga! I'm busy!' Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha then ran towards Naraku. He could now attempt to attack him without worrying about hurting Kagome.

"Wind Scar!" He raised his sword and sent his own blast of energy towards Naraku.

But Naraku was too fast, and he evaded the attack.

"Naraku," Koga scowled, _He killed my comrades…he'll pay._

Koga then began running towards Naraku.

"Wait! Koga! Don't!' Inuyasha yelled.

"Huh?"

"I cannot believe I am going to say this…but…can you take Kagome away to safety? I don't want anything to happen to her…and I don't think you do either."

Koga was confused, "Did you just ask _me_ for help?"

"Yea, okay, maybe I did. But now's not the time to ask questions!"

"Alright mutt…" Koga then scooped up Kagome and went off into the forest as Inuyasha continued fighting against Naraku.

Author's Note:

That was the second chapter. No, that's not the best part. The best part is really sad tear tear It makes me sad every time I read it. Well, that good part is coming up real soon so sit tight! Review and tell me what you think so far, please.


	3. Kagura's Offering

Intro: Nope, it's _still_ not to the good part yet, you'll have to wait for the last chapter (4) for that! Heh, sorry!!! Chapter Three: Kagura's Offering

"Put me down Koga! I have to help Inuyasha!" Kagome said impatiently.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Koga said, running though the forest.

"Well…can you at least put me down?"

Koga slowly put Kagome down.

"Thanks," Kagome sighed.

Koga then looked up, gasped, and picked Kagome back up.

"What are you doing!?" Kagome was really beginning to get aggravated.

"It's that ded incarnation of Naraku's…Kagura," Koga answered.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up to see Kagura coming down to them on her feather

"Yo," Kagura said as she landed.

"What the h do you want, Kagura? Have you come to fight!? You witch!" Koga scowled.

"Calms down Koga, I only have a simple thing to offer you," Kagura held her hand out, holding something in her closed palm.

"Huh?" Koga said, confused.

Kagura then opened her hand to reveal Naraku's fragment of the sacred jewel.

"Is that-" Kagome said surprised.

"Yes, it is. I will give you this to the two of you and that wretched half-breed, Inuyasha, if you…" Kagura looked around.

"What?" Koga said.

"…kill Naraku," she whispered.

"Huh? I didn't hear you," Kagome said, confused when she seen Koga's reaction.

"Kill Naraku…I want you to kill Naraku and free me from him. In return I will give you his fragments of the Sacred Jewel," Kagura said calmly.

"What!? Kill Naraku!?" But you are his incarnation…you were _made_ from Naraku!" Kagome said.

"This isn't the time to be asking me questions. Now, are you going to accept my offer or not?" Kagura asked, impatiently.

"Well…I suppose… but how would we kill Naraku? If we had known how to do so, we would have killed him a long time ago," Kagome said.

"I can take you up so you can get a good aim," Kagura sighed.

"…'kay," Kagome nodded and hastily got onto Kagura's feather and they began to rise up into the sky slowly.

"You aren't going to kidnap her are you!?" Koga yelled, worriedly.

"No, fool! Now go make yourself useful and distract Naraku!" Kagura yelled.

"Why should I listen to you!? You killed my comrades!" Koga yelled angrily.

"Koga?" Kagome said.

"Yeah?" Koga answered, puzzled.

"…would you do it for me?" Kagome looked down at Koga as he slowly disappeared through the trees.

"…yeah, Kagome. I'll do it for you," Koga said quietly to himself, looking up at the sky.

He then got out of his daze, and began running back towards Naraku, Inuyasha, and the others.

**-----Meanwhile----- **

"Hmm…it seems Kagura is running late…as usual. I'll have to have some fun with you all until she arrives," Naraku smiled.

"Bas!" Inuyasha charged at Naraku with his Tetusaiga in hand, but when he striked at him, he only ended up destroying a cloud of Naraku's poisonous insects that he had apparently just summoned.

"So much for using my Wind Tunnel," Miroku sighed, looking at his hand.

"Yeah, if you were to suck up those poisonous insects, you probably wouldn't live through it," Sango sighed.

"Grr…Miroku! Sango! A little help over here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Right…Kilala!" Sango hopped onto her two-tailed demon cat, Kilala, and flew up in the air in order to get a good view of her target.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her giant boomerang, the Hiraikotsu, straight at Naraku.

Naraku looked over in disgust then simply dodged out of the boomerang's range. He then laughed at their efforts.

"Raaaa!" Miroku ran up to Naraku and threw some sacred sutras at him.

"Fool," Naraku absorbed the sutras and then laughed once more.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Inuyasha charged at Naraku.

Suddenly, Koga burst out from the forest and interrupted Inuyasha's attack to kick Naraku, right in his head.

"What the h are you doing, you mangy wolf!? You're supposed to be watching over Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga.

"I'm fighting that stupid Naraku. And don't worry about Kagome, she safely with," Koga stopped himself from saying 'Kagura' because, obviously, that was not a safe person to be with, "…someone."

"Then move out of the way, Naraku is mine," Inuyasha pushed Koga back.

"You wish! I despise Naraku…just make sure to keep him busy," Koga then looked around in the sky, in search for Kagome and Kagura.

"What the h are you looking for? What's going on?" Inuyasha said suspiciously.

Just then, Naraku began to transform into his 'spider' state. His long arm then stretched out and whacked both Koga and Inuyasha.

Koga growled, then got up and ran straight for Naraku. He started throwing random punches in every direction, hoping to hit him. But, Naraku continued dodging the attacks and laughing.

_D, even with my sacred jewel shards in my legs, I'm still not faster than him, _Koga thought.

Inuyasha ran up and began striking Naraku as well.

Author's Note:

How was that? I hope you liked it because it's almost over. The next chapter is "Taking Action" and this is where all the interesting stuff happens. Enjoy! Please review!!! Sorry for repeating that over and over again, it is just that I really like reviews


	4. Taking Action

Intro: Here is the awaited, last chapter. Enjoy!! Chapter Four: Taking Action

"Alright, we have a clear view o Naraku from here. Now shoot a sacred arrow," Kagura said to Kagome.

"…right," Kagome nodded, then nervously grabbed an arrow and pulled it back in her bow.

She let go and the arrow glowed as it made it's way down. It missed Naraku, and instead landed on the ground a ways away.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome with Kagura, "You idiot! You left Kagome with _Kagura_!?"

Koga said nothing, he simply ran off to hurry and keep Naraku distracted.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Inuyasha ran off to fight Naraku once more, even though he had the urge to fight Koga instead.

Kagome pulled back another arrow.

Kagura smiled and looked down at Naraku, "Bye, bye, Naraku."

Kagome released the arrow and it glowed on it's way down, once more. Then a great burst of light came from where it had landed , then a thick smoke filled the air.

_I did it! I killed Naraku!_, Kagome thought.

"Miroku? Is your wind-tunnel gone?" Sango asked.

"Huh?" Miroku was confused.

"You know, your wind-tunnel. Naraku placed it as a curse on you and your family and when he dies, the curse will be lifted and your wind-tunnel will be gone," Sango said.

Miroku understood, then unsealed his hand…the wind-tunnel remained.

"I know she hit something…maybe it only injured Naraku and he isn't dead yet," Miroku said.

"I can't see through all this smoke," Sango coughed.

Soon the smoke cleared. Naraku was gone.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

Kagura sighed and let Kagome down, then flew away.

Kagome ran as fast as she could to Inuyasha, who was on the ground, lying down. She gazed down upon him to see the arrow…it had struck him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shook Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, wake up! Say something!"

Kagome hugged Inuyasha's limp body and cried.

"…Kagome," Inuyasha said weakly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see that his eyes were barely opened.

"I…I love you," Inuyasha said, then he slowly closed his yes and stopped breathing.

"Inuyasha!? Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome began crying once more.

Koga stared at Kagome as she cried over Inuyasha's dead body and felt sadness sweep over him. He'd always wanted Inuyasha to die…but now that Inuyasha _was_ dead, he wished he was alive. He wanted Kagome to be happy.

Miroku and Sango slowly walked towards Kagome with tears in their eyes and began comforting her. Shippo and Kilala, teary eyed as well, followed. But Koga still stood there…like and outsider. He then gazed out into the forest and sniffed the air. After that he quickly ran away.

"Do you think he was upset?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I suppose so…" Sango replied.

Soon Koga returned with someone…it was Sesshomaru.

"Who is that?" Shippo asked.

"Its Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru…why would Koga bring _him_ here? Even though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are half-brothers, they despise each other," Miroku said.

Sesshomaru then began to walk towards Inuyasha's body. Everyone, except for Kagome, backed away. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with tears still in her eyes. Sesshomaru then put his hand on one of his two swords.

"Why is he drawing his sword?" Miroku asked.

"It must be the Tensaiga, the other sword forged by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. The sword that can save 100 lives in one sweep unlike the Tetusaiga that can sleigh 100 demons in one sweep," Sango replied.

"Ah, yes," Miroku said.

"Do you think Sesshomaru plans on reviving Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"It seems that way," Miroku replied.

Kagome stood up and stepped back when she seen Sesshomaru draw his sword. Sesshomaru then raised his sword and hit Inuyasha with it, causing Inuyasha to begin to glow. Sesshomaru turned around then calmly began to walk off.

"I will be the one to kill Inuyasha," he said as he disappeared into the dense forest.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha, who had just stopped glowing.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, "Wha….what happened?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled, still teary eyed, then hugged him.

Inuyasha looked surprised by this and had now idea what had just happened. He then hugged Kagome back. When they released each other, he noticed that everyone was looking at the two of them.

"Inuyasha, your brother, Sesshomaru, just brought you back to life with his sword, the Tensaiga," Miroku said, answering Inuyasha's question from when he had awakened.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said, confused.

"Yes, and if it weren't for Koga here, Sesshomaru would have never came. He smelled him and ran off to get him," Sango pointed out.

Kagome got up and looked at Koga, who was standing off to the side, watching everyone. She then ran up to Koga and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Koga," she said.

Koga blushed, then smiled.

Kagome released Koga and ran back over to Inuyasha so she could remove her arrow from his chest. She grasped the arrow and Inuyasha groaned in pain.

"Sorry," Kagome winced.

"…its okay," Inuyasha said.

She then gripped the arrow with all her might and it began to glow. Then it dissolved. Inuyasha sighed.

"So…did I….die?" Inuyasha was still confused.

"Yeah…I was aiming for Naraku…but I guess I missed…sorry."

"You _guess_?" Inuyasha said, sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry okay…."

Inuyasha sighed. _Why do I always have to do that? Why do I always have to be so hateful towards her?_

Kagome helped Inuyasha up off the ground.

"So…did Naraku escape?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess so. It's likely of him to do so," Miroku replied.

Inuyasha and the others then began walking out of the forest together.

_Sesshomaru revived me…why would he do that? …and Koga fetched him…we all despise each other and yet they helped me…why?_ Inuyasha looked over at Koga, who hadn't said word since he had came back to life.

Inuyasha hesitated to ask, "Koga? …why?"

"Why what?" Koga mumbled.

"You know…why would you aide me like that? I thought you wanted me dead…"

"Seeing Kagome the way she was…it changed my mind," Koga didn't look at Inuyasha while talking.

"It was really nice of Sesshomaru to do that…you know…considering your relationship with each other," Sango said.

Inuyasha spoke up, "Humph, the only reason he probably even brought me back to life is because she plans on killing me, himself."

"Don't say that! You should be grateful that he did what he did. He could have just left you there and there had been tons of times he could have finished you off," Kagome protested.

"Kagome's right, now that's enough fighting for one day," Miroku smiled.

_What's he smiling about?_ Sango thought…then she felt his hand on her bottom.

**SLAP!**

"Aww! Come on Sango! It's time for a celebration!" Miroku said, holding his face where Sango had slapped him, leaving a mark.

"Yeah, a time to celebrate your third slap of the day!" Sango said angrily.

Miroku sighed and looked at his hand, "Well it was certainly worth the pain."

Everyone else sighed.

"I don't think he'll ever learn," Shippo said.

Everyone nodded then continued walking along the glowing forest in the sunset.

**The End **

Author's Note:

Well, that is the end of it. I hope you liked it. I will be making more up on here. I love FanFics!! Please review and tell me what you think of the whole FanFic. Thank You!


End file.
